You Belong With Me
by jukesman54
Summary: When her trainer's heart is broken, a young Vulpix decides to take matters into her own hands...in more ways than one.  Mature content between mhumanxfninetales.


_Hey all! Here is a another one of the twisted ideas within my brain. I hope you enjoy._

Warning: Story contains explicit acts between a male human and a female ninetales.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters or games, and I never will.

* * *

><p>Within a lone house in the suburbs of Celadon City, a young teenage boy was getting ready for what he was sure to be the night of his life.<p>

Jake looked himself over in the mirror as he was fixing his clothing before the big night. He was a fairly good-looking young man of seventeen with sandy brown hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. He also stood about six foot even though he was more of an average built person.

Jake sighed and fidgeted with all the buttons as he slowly took off his sport coat, his fingers trembling slightly. Why is he so worked up, you ask? Well, tonight is _the_ night. You guessed it…senior prom night! The biggest night of a high schooler's life before they go on to bigger, better things.

However, the dance wasn't really why Jake was so fidgety on the warm, sunny afternoon. You see, he's thinking about what he and his girlfriend, Vicky, would be doing after the prom. Long story short, they were going to have sex for the first time. Being a virgin, Jake couldn't help but be anxious over the big step in his life.

"Oh man…," Jake sighed. "This is it…" He then turned towards his bed. "What do you think, girl? Am I ready for something like this?"

Laying on the bed with her paws crossed was Jake's Pokemon, a Vulpix. She opened one eye in a lazy sort of fashion. "Vul…," she sighed as she curled up even tighter to get more comfortable.

Jake chuckled and walked over to his bed, reaching down to pat her head. "Geez, Ava. Thanks for the support. " The teen sighed and looked out the window. "I just can't believe this is finally happening. Vicky and I are finally going to go the next level. I'm so nervous…"

"Vul…vulpix," Ava replied softly, nuzzling his hand affectionately.

"You're right," Jake exclaimed. "One night's not going to change my whole life. Still…" Jake walked up and took off his white long-sleeved shirt, revealing his chest. He then opened one of his drawers to grab a towel. "Better shower up! Be right back!" Jake then opened his door before disappearing down the hall into the bathroom.

Ava stood back up and yawned softly, stretching out her limbs before jumping back down to the hardwood floor. She then slunk out through Jake's floor and down the hallway, her head down the entire way.

Ava had been Jake's Pokemon for as long as she could remember. How many years had it been? Six? Seven? It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that the two of them were the closest of friends, having instantly bonded from the moment they met. Jake was always there when she needed him, whether she was hungry, hurt, or even just lonely and wanted to cuddle with him. There was just something about him that made Ava feel right whenever they were together.

Ava continued down the hall before trotting carefully down the stairs and into the living room. She then leaped up onto the couch and layed down again, only this time she simply stared at the floor and sighed, her eyes filled with sadness.

Deep down, Ava couldn't help but feel jealous of that Vicky girl. She and Jake had started dating about a year ago, and they'd been going steady ever since. Ava knew it was only natural for Jake to want to find a girlfriend, but it still didn't help her mood any better. She'd only feigned her lack of interest up in Jake's room because she couldn't find it within herself to speak up on how she really did feel.

And now…the talk of Jake and Vicky mating only made her feel even worse…

"Ava?" suddenly came a soothing voice. The Vulpix looked up to find that she had company sitting next to her in the form of a Delcatty, the other Pokemon who happened to live in the house. "Are you alright, dear?"

Ava sighed and smiled weakly. "Of course, Nana. Why wouldn't I be?"

Nana was the far older of the two, being in the family for countless years. Ava looked to her as sort of her second mother, having not really known her true one. However, that didn't stop Ava from looking up to the Delcatty, who treated her as if Ava were her own daughter.

Nana sighed and shook her head. "Ava, sweetheart, we've talked about this. You've got to stop beating yourself up over Jake."

"I know," Ava replied. "It's just…I can't help but feel so miserable about all this. Why do I have to feel that way about him?"

Nana smiled and slowly licked Ava's right ear. "Oh, sweetheart. I've watched you two grow up together all these years. It's not that big of a surprise at how close you've grown."

Ava giggled. "Yeah…"

Nana then used a paw and gently turned Ava's face towards her. "Ava, Jake loves you, and he always will. However, he's got his own life too and humans go about relationships differently than we do. "

Ava looked down towards the couch below her paws. "I know…I just want Jake to be happy…that's all."

Nana smiled. "And he is, Ava. He's got a beautiful girl, and he's got you. What more can he ask for?"

Ava giggled half-heartedly. "I guess you're right."

"That's my girl," Nana replied. "Now why don't we go outside and chase some Rattata? I'm in the mood for a little fun."

Ava shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll go up and wait for Jake." She then nuzzled the Delcatty. "Thanks, Nana."

"Anytime, dear."

Ava then jumped off the couch and hurried back up the stairs towards Jake's room. Nana watched as she ran up, sighing heavily. "Young love…," the Delcatty said to herself as she curled up to nap.

Two hours later, Ava followed Jake downstairs towards the door, where his parents were waiting to see him off. She had to admit that he did look very handsome for being all dressed up and groomed like this. Ava watched as his parents fawned over him, telling him to have a great time and not be out too late.

Before he left, Jake picked up Ava and gave her a small peck on the head. "Wish me luck, girl. I'll see you later." She nodded and cooed her goodbye as well before he set her back down on the floor. Jake then hurried out the door and got into his car before speeding away towards Vicky's house which was a few blocks down the street.

"Good luck, Jake," Ava said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>While she waited for Jake to return, Ava wondered the house aimlessly to try and pass the time. However, she quickly gave up and went back up to Jake's room.<p>

When she arrived, Ava leapt onto his bed once more and layed down. She slowly inhaled the leftover of Jake's scent on the bed, now mixed in with some other things Jake had used to make him smell good.

As she did, Ava's eyes strode over towards a small item on Jake's desk. It was a small stone about the size of her paw with a carving of a flame engraved on it's front. Ava knew it as a Fire Stone, the object used to help Vulpix evolve. Ava remembered when Jake had received it from a relative a few years back. However, he didn't use it right away to her relief. As much as the idea of turning into a Ninetales sounded good to Ava, she just felt she wasn't ready at the time. Jake, of course, had been kind enough not to force her. To this day, the Stone simply rested in it's place.

Ava had seen pictures of what she'd look like if she touched it and evolved, and she had to admit that Ninetales' were beautiful. She thought back to Jake, wondering what he'd think if she was that beautiful…

_No…_ Ava thought. _I won't do it just to get his attention. It wouldn't be right._

Ava sighed in defeat and layed her head to rest against the soft sheets. She wondered what Jake was doing at that very moment…probably having fun with Vicky. Ava felt another twinge of jealousy before she remembered what Nana had said. If he was happy…she was happy. Feeling content for the moment, Ava slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Some time later, a loud noise abruptly woke the young Vulpix from her slumber. Her ears perked up at sounds of loud voices coming from downstairs. What was going on? One of the voices sounded like…Jake?

Ava then heard the loud thumps of someone climbing the stairs…then stomping towards the room. She layed there frozen for a moment before the door swung open loudly. She was delighted to find it none other than Jake! However…there was something different about him…

"Get out, Ava," Jake said coldly, causing the Vulpix to flinch. She looked into his eyes to find that they were sagging for some reason, yet there was also a deep anger in them.

"Vul?" she asked out of concern.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Jake yelled while pointing a finger out the door. Ava then yelped in fright and leaped from the bed before bolting out of the room. As she sprinted down the hallway, she heard Jake's door close behind her with a loud slam. Ava then hurried back downstairs before coming to a halt in the living room beneath the couch, her heart beating fast.

Ava was so confused. Jake had _never_ yelled at her like that before. Why had he done that? Did she do something wrong? What was happening?

While Ava caught her breath, she noticed both of Jake's parents walk into the living room, both looking very disturbed. Had Jake yelled at them too?

Jake's father slowly sank into his recliner, his hand going to his face. His mother on the other hand, was crying for some reason.

"My poor baby…," she said. "How could Vicky do this to him?"

Ava's ears perked up. What about Vicky?

"There's nothing we could've done, Sheryl," Jake's father, Gerry, spoke up, his voice sounding troubled. "I thought things were going ok from the way they looked together."

"I knew that girl was too good to be true," Sheryl replied, her head shaking wildly. "I should've listened to those rumors about her. If I did, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Gerry sighed. "Poor guy. Nothing worse than getting your heart broken at Senior Prom."

Ava gasped from her spot on the floor. Jake had been hurt…by Vicky none the less? It all made sense now.

_How could she…? _Ava thought. _ Oh Jake…_

After waiting a few more minutes, Ava slowly lurked her way back up to his room. Finding it was locked tight, Ava decided to try something different.

The Fire-type quickly hurried back downstairs and out the front door. She then treaded through the grass towards the side of the house before she slowly climbed up a tree where one of it's branches led towards Jake's window. The Vulpix slowly traversed the branch and leaped from it into Jake's room with a graceful landing onto his dresser.

When she first saw Jake, Ava's heart quickly sank. He was laying there all curled up on his bed, his back towards her. Jake's good clothing was sprawled all over the floor, the result of him stripping them off quickly, leaving him in nothing but a white-sleeveless shirt and a pair of boxers. Sounds of light sobbing filled the air as she crept closer and closer. Though Ava was nervous she'd be yelled at again, she refused to back down.

Ava calmly leapt up onto the bed. She then took a deep breath before nuzzling Jake's back. "Vulpix…vul?"

"Huh?" Jake asked as he slowly rolled to the other side to look at her. His eyes were red and dry from his sobbing. "Ava? What are you doing here?"

"Pix…vulpix," she replied, telling him she was worried about him.

Jake's lip trembled. "Oh, Ava…" He calmly reached out and stroked her cheek. "I'm so sorry about earlier…I just…I just…" He then closed his eyes once more and moaned, the tears starting to flow once more.

It took everything Ava had to not start crying herself. Seeing Jake like this just devastated her on the inside. Her heart felt for him even stronger now than ever before.

Ava strode towards his face and began licking his cheek softly, showing that she cared. Jake sniffed and sat up before taking Ava into his arms. She nuzzled his chest as best she could, hoping to give him as much comfort as possible.

Jake sniffed hard again. "She…she broke up with me, Ava," he muttered. "Right in front of everybody. I…I thought she loved me. I'm so stupid."

Ava looked at him and shook her head furiously, saying that wasn't true.

"Some night this turned out to be…," Jake added. He then kissed Ava's head softly, rubbing her back gently as well. "At least…at least I've got you, Ava." He pulled her as close as he could, feeling her little heart beat against his own. "Thank you…," he whispered. "I love you, Ava."

"Vul…vulpix…," she replied, telling him the same.

Ava remained in Jake's arms and by his side until he finally gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep. However, Ava remained awake, not yet ready to give in to the night. No…Ava had made up her mind.

It was time to take action.

When she was sure Jake was completely asleep, Ava slowly inched her way out of his grasp. She then strode slowly over towards the very item she'd been spying on earlier. The Fire Stone

Ava just stared at the stone once more for what seemed like ages. Deep down, she was afraid of going through this major step in her life. Once she went through with this, there would be no turning back.

However, one more glance at her loving friend and the lasting image of his face were enough to give Ava the courage she needed to go through with it.

_You've always been there for me, Jake…_ Ava thought. _Now…it's time I be there for you._

Taking a deep breath, Ava closed her eyes and placed her right paw firmly on the Fire Stone. Immeidately, the stone's energy filled her body from head to toe, causing her to glow brightly. Ava felt her body begin to grow, her limbs stretching farther and her tails begin to curl outwards towards the ceiling. After several seconds of intensity, it was soon over, the room returning to darkness once more.

Ava quickly turned on the spot before sighing a breath of relief when she saw that Jake stirred, but did not awaken from his slumber. She quickly jumped off the bed and began to move around, getting the feel for her new body. Not only was she longer, Ava felt good. Really good. She could feel and see the world in a whole new way, her senses having increased tenfold. Not only that, her mind seemed much more clear than before, able to process things much more quickly.

Ava slowly strode over towards the drawer, lifting herself up awkwardly on her forepaws to get a look at herself in the mirror. She gasped as she looked over her new form, almost identical to what she thought it would be, with her eyes now a shade of red and her fur having changed to a whitish color. She also took note of the nine long, beautiful tails that now hung limp behind her as well.

_Wow…_ she thought. _I look…pretty. _

However, Ava quickly snapped out of her own confusion, remembering the task at hand. She found thanks to her new enhanced intelligence that she was able to process her plan much more quickly, having known what her evolved form could really do thanks to learning from Jake and Nana.

"Wait till Nana gets a load of this…," Ava thought out loud. She felt badly about not telling the Delcatty about her plan, but she knew that Nana would understand. She just had to.

Knowing that time was the essence, Ava glided towards the window once more, finding it a little harder to fit this time around. She stole one more glance at Jake. "Don't worry, Jake…I'll be right back," she said before she leaped out the window towards her destination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another house a few blocks down the road, a young good-looking teenage girl of eighteen was currently in a lip lock with one of the coolest guys in her high school. She had long, blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes along with ruby, red lips. However, the girl and her beau currently were without any clothing on while they continued to make out on her soft bed. It was currently about one in the morning and the room was completely dark.<p>

"C'mon, Vicky," the jock named Steven whispered. "Let's do this. I've been waiting all week for this."

The blonde grinned. "I thought you'd never ask, stud. Just wait one more second." Vicky slowly reached her hand out towards her bedside table as Steven pulled her into another lust-filled kiss. She fumbled her way around, feeling for one of the several condoms she kept in the drawer. To her surprise though, she felt herself grab something…soft and furry?

Suddenly, the couple heard a soft yelp coming from within the room, causing them both to break apart.

"What was that?" Vicky asked as she pulled her hand back. "You heard that, right?"

"Heard what?" Steven asked cluelessly.

"That noise. I could've sworn I heard something…"

"You're just hearing things, babe…c'mon what's the hold up? Are we gonna do this or what?"

Ava scoffed. "Duh…"

Suddenly, the teenaged girl heard something that made her gasp in fright. _I'D BET YOU'D LIKE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU…VICKY?_

"What the fuck?" Vicky yelled, her head twirling around in fright and confusion. "Who…who's there?"

"Now what?" Steven asked impatiently.

"I…I heard a voice in my head…"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…"

"I'm serious, Steven."

Suddenly, the two were caught off guard by a small bark coming from the foot of their bed. Both looked on in confusion as a fox-like creature slowly lurked into their sight, half hidden in shadow.

"What…what the fuck is that?" Vicky asked, trembling as it's blood red eyes gazed into her, sending a chill up her spine.

_I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! _ The creature bellowed into their minds, revealing itself completely.

"A Ninetales?" Steven asked. "How'd that get in here?"

"I…I don't know…," Vicky replied, still shivering from head to toe. "What…what does it want…and how does it know my name?" She found out pretty quickly.

_DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE…VICKY? _ The voice screamed once more, the tone growing more and more angry. _I'M COME TO GET JUSTICE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!_

"What…what the fuck are you talking about?" Vicky asked, confused as hell to say the least. "I didn't do anything." Unfortunately, she couldn't have said a more worse thing.

_LIES! I CAN SEE INTO YOUR THOUGHTS, AND I'VE SEEN HOW YOU'VE TOYED WITH THE MINDS OF OTHERS IN ORDER TO GET WHAT YOU DESIRE! I SAY, NO MORE!_

"Screw you, you stupid Pokemon!" Vicky yelled frantically as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at the Ninetales. However, the fox merely torched the object with her firepower, causing it to become ashes in seconds.

_BECAUSE OF YOUR CRIMES AND FOR PULLING ON ONE OF MY TAILS, YOU WILL NOW BEAR A CURSE FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! _

"A curse? Yeah, right!" Vicky sneered back, feigning her fear. "That's just a bunch of bullshit."

The Ninetales bared it's teeth, before it's eyes began to glow even brigher, followed by the rest of it's body. _ OH, WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT!_

From around the block, the only sound that could be heard were Vicky and Steven's screams…

* * *

><p>The next morning was a long one for Jake, the teen sleeping in as long as he could after his night of hell. His parents did their his best to comfort him, but the problem was who wasn't there.<p>

Ava was missing. Jake looked all over the house for her, but there was no sign of the Vulpix in the house. Forgetting his own problems, Jake went looking all over town for her, calling Ava's name as loud as he could. Unfortunately, after spending all day searching, he came up empty.

As the sun went down, Jake sat down on the couch, head in his hands with his parents on both sides of him.

"I don't understand…," Jake exclaimed, his hands shaking. "Why would she run away?"

"Don't worry, honey," his mother said. "We'll find Ava…"

Jake brushed both his parents back, retreating to his room once again. He flopped down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. How could things be going so bad for him? First, Vicky dumped him. And now…now his best friend was gone.

"Ava…," Jake whispered. "What am I going to do without you?"

Meanwhile, Nana was still sitting outside Jake's door. However, her face remained calm instead of worried. She nodded once before scampering down the stairs and outside once more. There, she waited in the backyard patiently before a certain Ninetales emerged from the brush around her.

"Where have you been?" Nana asked sternly. "Jake's been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry," Ava replied. "I just had to do a little more practice with this telepathy thing before I could come back. I didn't mean to put him through all this."

Nana sighed. "I know, honey. I know. So…tell me…did you really go to Vicky's house last night?"

Ava nodded firmly. "Yes…I'd rather not say what I did…just that she got what she deserved for hurting Jake." She noticed Nana's concerned look. "I didn't hurt her or anything if that's what you're thinking…"

"Alright…," Nana exclaimed. "I believe you, Ava. So…are you ready?"

Ava nodded shakily. "I hope so…" She looked at the window one more time, her eyes beaming. "I hope so…"

Jake spent the rest of the evening lying on his bed. He almost fell asleep the same way, but somehow he didn't feel as betrayed as before. He remembered Ava being there to comfort him last night when he needed her most. However, he was still stumped as to why she'd leave him now.

Suddenly, his eyes strayed over towards his bedside table, noticing something was off. His eyes widened when he realized that the Fire Stone was gone!

"Wait a minute…," Jake sat up, still bathed in darkness. "Did she…?"

Suddenly, Jake's question was answered for him out of nowhere. _That's right, Jake._

Jake gasped, whirling around in confusion. "Huh? Who's there?" Did he just hear a voice in his mind? A beautiful voice…

He then suddenly heard a small yelp coming from near his window, causing him to turn towards it. His eyes widened when Jake saw a white furred being leaning inside his window and jumping swiftly to the floor. It was a Ninetales, one of the most beautiful Pokemon he'd ever seen.

Jake stared wide eyed as the fox Pokemon strode towards him slowly. He looked her over carefully. "A…Ava?" He asked. "Is…is that you?"

The Ninetales nodded. Suddenly, Jake heard the voice in his mind again. _It's me, Jake. I decided that I was ready to evolve._

"Ava…," Jake exclaimed. When she'd finally strode over to his side, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Ava. I'm so happy you're safe. I was so worried."

Ava gladly nuzzed his face in return. _I'm sorry, Jake. I really am. I just…I just needed some time to get used to this new form. _

Jake then pulled back and looked her over again. "Wow…" he exclaimed. "But…why now?"

Ava gulped before she spoke again. _ The reason I did it was…because…you needed me._

Jake cocked his head in confusion, leading Ava to put a paw on his face. _Jake…you've always been there for me. After seeing what Vicky did to you, I just…I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't try and help you. You see, Jake, I...well…I…_

Jake placed his hand on Ava's cheek this time, curious as can be. "What, Ava? You can tell me…"

Ava looked deep into Jake's eyes, gathering all of her courage. _Jake…I…I'm in love with you. _ She then leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his own, not wanting to force him.

Jake's eyes widened in complete shock. He was being kissed by a Pokemon! He sat in silence for several moments as Ava continued softly. However, he didn't pull back. Instead, he did the exact opposite by returning her kiss, causing the Ninetales to coo in delight. They held it for a few moments before they both pulled back for air.

"Ava…," Jake croaked. "You…you really feel that way about me?"

Ava nodded softly, her paws wrapping around his neck. _ I've always loved you, Jake. You know that. It's just lately…I wanted to be more than just your friend. I know it may be looked down upon, but that doesn't matter to me. _

_Jake…I'd never hurt you the way that Vicky did. I just want you to be happy, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do that._

Jake just stared at Ava, shocked at what his long-time friend had just confessed to him. He'd always felt some sort of bond with Ava…but never anything like this. However, when he thought she was gone, it had made his heart nearly break twice.

Not only that, but the fact was that she evolved not for herself…but for him. If that wasn't love, then Jake didn't know what that was.

"Ava…," he whispered, feeling his heart begin to pound within his chest in excitement. "I…I don't know what to say."

However, Ava heard what he really wanted to say, causing her to grin widely. _You don't have to, Jake. _She then tackled the teen to the bed before she pulled him into another passionate kiss, one to which he didn't hesitate to return. Jake wrapped himself around Ava's body, feeling her soft fur beneath his touch, driving him mad in excitement. He felt Ava moan into his mouth as he rubbed her sides gently from top to bottom.

Ava couldn't believe it. Here she was, in Jake's arms, making out with him. She had never felt so excited in her entire life. Within her, a burning desire was creeping up faster and faster with each second, making her heart race and her body warm up. One thing that Ava hadn't counted on when she'd evolved is how much her sex drive had increased…and it wasn't growing more and more obvious with her sex beginning to swell.

Jake couldn't explain it, but he soon began to get more aroused than he'd ever been before. It was if her sexual energy was passing on to him, which made him begin to sweat profusively. He also caught a most enticing aroma coming from Ava's body, one that consisted of several spices that blended together, making him dizzy from excitement.

One thing was for certain…this was definitely better than making out with any other girl he'd been with before!

Jake and Ava then parted from each other for air, gazing at each other with love-filled eyes. "Ava…," he exclaimed. "You're so…beautiful…in body and soul."

Ava blushed furiously. _Oh, Jake… _She then licked him across the face slowly, sending a chill down his spine.

Jake quickly pulled off his t-shirt that was now soaked with sweat. He then pulled Ava against his body, her soft fur feeling amazing against his skin. He continued to massage Ava, causing her to pant heavily.

The Ninetales then felt a large bulge coming from beneath her thigh. She gasped knowing what it was, making her sex drip even more than it did already. She slowly humped against the bulge, causing Jake to gasp in surprise.

"A…Ava…," Jake moaned as he held her tight. "Ahh…"

_Jake…I...I need you so badly…_

"Are you sure, Ava?" Jake asked. "Is this what you really want?"

_More than anything…but only if you want to…_

Jake knew deep down that this was not something people did with Pokemon every day…but somehow he didn't care. Ava was stunning…and she loved him deeply. He swore that he wanted to spend his first time with someone he truly loved…and here was someone who fit that bill all along.

Making his decision, he gave Ava another deep kiss before he answered. "I do…"

Jake then helped Ava onto her back. He then watched as she spread her legs, revealing herself to him. Jake couldn't help but pant at the sight of Ava like this...it was literally breathtaking.

Ava giggled, giving him a sexy wink. _Do you like what you see, Jake?_

All he could do was nod as he slowly stripped off his remaining clothing, revealing himself to her as well. Ava stared as his throbbing member for the first time, making her gasp in excitement. She knew this was it.

Jake slowly got on top of Ava, pressing his naked body against her own. They both shivered as they made contact. Ava could feel his manhood throbbing against her tummy just above her clitoris. She then wrapped his arms around Jake's neck.

"Ava…are you a…you know?" Jake then asked. She nodded nervously. "Ok…then this may hurt a little bit."

_I'm ready…_ Ava said, closing her eyes. _I love you…_

"I love you, too," Jake whispered. He then took a deep breath before taking aim with his member and pressing it into Ava's sex for the first time. Jake shivered as her warm walls began to soothe his cock from all sides. Ava shivered as she felt herself penetrated, bracing herself for what was next. Jake then took Ava's right paw and squeezed it tightly before he then sunk himself as far he could go, breaking the soft tissue that bore Ava's virginity.

Ava's eyes closed and her teeth grit hard in pain. She was desperate not to yell out loud, hoping to remain unnoticed. It didn't stop her from feeling like she'd been stabbed.

"You ok?" Jake asked with genuine concern, holding her close as he could.

_I will be…_ Ava answered shakily.

Jake continued to hold Ava, still hilted within her pussy. Her walls felt so good and warm to him, keeping him aroused while he waited for her pain to subside.

When Ava was ready, she gave Jake a small lick on the nose. He then smiled and pulled back, making them both moan softly before he went back in again. Jake then started to repeat himself slowly, allowing them both to enjoy the moment.

Ava leaned her head back in bliss. This new feeling of having Jake inside her was nothing like she ever imagined. The pleasure she felt was unreal, making her coo in delight each time Jake went back into her sex. She looked up and saw Jake's eyes closed as well with his jaw down. He was really enjoying this too.

Ava then pulled him in close with her front paws, their eyes meeting again.

_I love you so much…_ Ava said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

_I love you too, Ava…_ Jake replied in his mind.

Jake then began to thrust at a more steady pace, wanting this experience to last as long as possible. He would alternate between slow and fast thrusts, making Ava yelp each time. All the while, they stayed entwined, their bodies in complete harmony as they humped each other. Ava's tails were swaying behind Jake as they continued.

Their love making continued for several minutes, with their pleasure growing with each thrust of Jake inside Ava's tunnel. By now, she had adjusted almost perfectly to his length, squeezing him for all he was worth.

_Ava…_

_Jake! Take me!_

Jake growled as he suddenly began to pump himself inside of her with all his might, Ava's desire being fulfilled. She began moaning even louder as Jake pounded into her pussy again and again and again. By now, the Ninetales was in complete ecstasy, her whole body going numb with pleasure. She leaned back into Jake's pillow again, feeling herself grow closer and closer to a powerful climax.

_Jake…I…I…I can feel it…_

Jake gritted his teeth. He then gripped Ava firmly before starting to go as fast as possible, wanting to finish with her. He was surprised he'd lasted as long as he did, but being the virgin he was, he knew he couldn't hold out any much longer.

Finally, Ava could take no more. She then leaned back and moaned her name out loud. _OH, ARECUS! JAKEEEE!_ She screamed into his mind as she clenched down on his member, coating him with her love juices from deep within her, making her go to a level of pleasure she never felt possible.

That was all she wrote for Jake as well. With two more thrusts, he then hilted himself as far as he could go inside Ava, his mouth gaping as he came. Ava gasped as she felt her womb become flooded with Jake's seed as it came in several powerful spurts, feeling as only small trickles of their combined fluids leak from her. Jake's eyes bulged out as he rode out his climax with Ava before he collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

Ava rolled Jake onto his side while still inserted inside her. They were both panting from exhaustion, having given everything they had into their love making. Ava then pulled Jake into another soft kiss for a few seconds as they both basked in the amazing afterglow that followed.

After a few more seconds, they finally pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Jake chuckled as he stroked Ava's face.

_That was…amazing…_ Jake thought, to tired to even form words.

_I know…_ Ava replied.

_Thank you for being mine, Ava. _

_And thank you for letting me be yours, Jake. _

It was silent for a few moments before Jake thought again. _Ava…?_

_Yes?_

_Do you…want to come with me?_

Ava gasped. _What? _

_I'm asking…do you want to come with me…see the world?_

_Jake…I…don't know what to say._

This time it was Jake's turn to read her mind. _You don't have to…_

Ava then gave Jake one more kiss before they each closed their eyes and gave into their exhaustion, telling each other they loved one another one more time before drifting off to sleep.

Ava could only thank Arceus for allowing her wish to be granted. For now, she had the male of her dreams sleeping in her arms…and she'd never let him go.

For Jake, he couldn't believe what kind of fool he'd been to be so blind? He thought he'd found the perfect girl, but she'd been there the whole time. He thought the night before would be the night of his life…

Boy was he glad he'd been wrong…


End file.
